


A Lover's Last Goodbye

by mollypaws



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Ficlet, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollypaws/pseuds/mollypaws
Summary: Spongebob never knew his last breathe would be the same time as his first kiss.
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Kudos: 6





	A Lover's Last Goodbye

"Squidward are we ever gonna find water yet?" Spongebob said tired, crawling on the jagged, stone path. The fibers on his body where dried up and calloused, unpleasant to touch unlike when he was filled with liquid. 

He looked over to squidward, he was tired too his tentacles barely moving inches when he moved. They where here a few days unquenched on land. The plants although give enough moisture to have them barely survive, but it wasn't enough, it didn't have the same feeling being safe and comfortable under the horizon of navy blue seas.

Wait, what did he just heard? Spongebob looked around. He heard some sort of spilling noise, a spilling of water. "Did you hear that Squidward?" Spongebob asked. Squidward let out a hum being to weak to talk. 

There was suddenly a pungent smell in the air. That must be the aroma of the water source! It smells different from the water back at home, but he was sure it's water. "Squidward I found water!" He looked at Squidward behind him, who didn't move or respond. He had to save Squidward! "Squidward stay there I'll get the water."

He followed the trail of the scent which lead him to a puddle. Well it was clearly liquid as Spongebob touched a hand to it and immediately soaked it up. But it was weird. It was color yellow, and it's very unpleasant to smell. It was warm too unlike the cold saltwater back at the ocean. 

Well, he needed to survive. He jumped into the puddle, his body heated up. His body immediately soaked it up and became plump again. Though it was odd, something very off that Spongebob couldn't point a finger to, but water is water. He needed to go to squidward now and release the water to him.

He ran back to Squidward, his stamina fully replenished after having contact with liquid for days. "Squidward, water!" He looked at Squidward, his body was unresponsive was already full of unknown black little creatures. Where they eating them?! 

"Hang on Squidward!" He tried to claw the bugs away but they bit him in response. "Squidward..?" He said, his eyes full of the yellow liquid he soaked up earlier and started to drip down his face. He was crying. He can't cry! He needed the water to survive. He tried wiping them away but it just made him cry harder.

"Squidward!" He shouted in agony, the insects where biting him even more, but it couldn't compare to the pain of what he felt in the death of his friend. 

"I loved you.." He murmured quietly, cupping the former slimy, now dried and lifeless face and gently kissing it. The unknown bugs started to go through his pores. There was no meaning in life now that Squidward is gone. 

He took his last final breathe as the toxins from the poisonous bites finally took him away.

**Author's Note:**

> might anon this soon but i have no shame
> 
> i only wrote this so my friend can suffer


End file.
